My Sweet Angel
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Grimmjow and OC Narumi have a touching moment at the beach. GrimmjowxOC Fluff. Grimmjow is a little OOC, but oh well :P Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded anything!


I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it's been so long since I posted something! I'm working on it, I just haven't been very inspired until recently and some stuff I'll be posting has been sitting on my iPhone for quite some time. Eh, in reality, Grimmjow probably wouldn't be this soft, but we can dream can't we?

My Sweet Angel 

Dainty fingers made light patterns across tan, toned skin making the muscles underneath ripple. "Grrrriiiiiimmjow" a soft, delicate voice called out in a sing-song way, "Grrrriiiiiiiiiiimmjow." There it was again as those sinful fingers danced across delicious abs. "Come on, baby" those fingers went lower then right before they went too low, they turned around and skated across a firm chest and onto relaxed shoulders. "Grimm-hunny," that voice was so calming and sweet, and mixed with those fingers made a dangerous combination. Said fingers entangled themselves in surprisingly soft cyan blue hair and began to pet lovingly. A deep baritone voice rumbled forth from the firm chest, mentioned earlier, groaning in appreciation. Ears twitched at the sound of a soft giggle. The fingers led into soft palms that began to massage the relaxed shoulders further into relaxation and comfortable bliss.

My head was rested on something soft yet firm, it was warm and smelt beautiful. I shifted slightly and the fingers paused, I grunted to make them continue and they did once I settled again. My hands groped around and I felt warm sand surrounding what felt like a towel. As I slowly woke up, I could hear the gentle crash of waves and the cries of seagulls in the wind. I could smell the salty air mixed with the familiar sent of flowers and chocolate that I loved so much. My cerulean eyes fluttered open and I smiled instantly. Looking back at me was an angel. Soft golden brown hair framed a beautiful tanned face that held the most glorious hazel green eyes I had ever seen. Then she smiled and I lost my ability to breath. I raised my hand to touch her face and to assure myself that I wasn't dreaming. My rough fingers slid across her soft cheek and down to her jawline, which I followed to her small chin and back up again to lightly grasp her face and bring it down to mine. I stared straight into her seas of green right up until the moment our lips met. Her soft, supple lips complimented mine in every way. My tongue flicked across her bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly given. She was intoxicating. She tasted like savory chocolate and happiness. I didn't know happiness had a flavor until I tasted her lips. Our tongues danced and caressed each other as we explored our partner's mouth. I didn't want to break the kiss, but unlike me she still had the ability to breath. Our lips separated and she smiled at me, and I back. She laughed and I felt my love for her grow even more. I sat up and leaned back. Her arms wrapped around my chest and shoulders and I held her hands in mine. We watched the waves crash, the seagulls fly and the sun set on our perfect day. I felt her rest her chin in the crook of my neck and start to give me butterfly kisses all along my neck and shoulder. I turned my head and captured her lips with mine again. I would never tire of her taste. I reluctantly released her mouth and we both turned back to watch the world settle. She was warm and I could feel her slowly starting to lose consciousness, much like I had when I fell asleep with my head on her lap. I leaned forward and turned. She gave me the most adorable puzzled look. I took her hand and guided her in front of me so that we could switch places. She moved and I took my place behind her. My legs were spread and she sat between them. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back into my arms. She complied and snuggled into my warmth. I looked down at her and couldn't help, but smile again. I softly brushed away a few stray hairs out of her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. I watched her as she drifted off to sleep.  
>My gaze traveled from her angelic face down to her ample chest, clad in a turquoise bikini top, down her firm flat stomach to her turquoise bikini bottoms, going further down then back up her shapely legs to finally rest on her hands. Her right was by her face and her left was laying across her stomach. She shifted slightly causing the fading light of the day to catch on the stunning diamond on her ring finger. I leaned down to kiss her forehead once more and whisper in her hair, "I love you, my sweet angel."<p>

And yes that is an engagement ring :3 D'awwwwwwwwwww3


End file.
